heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Schenker Group
The Michael Schenker Group (often abbreviated as MSG) are an English guitar-oriented hard rock band formed in 1979 by former Scorpions and UFO guitarist Michael Schenker. In 1986, Schenker and vocalist Robin McAuley formed the McAuley Schenker Group, which lasted until 1993. After that, in 1996 the Michael Schenker Group was reformed.1 The music is best described as mostly melodic hard rock with progressive undertones. Schenker is famous for his half-black, half-white Gibson Flying V electric guitar and for his unorthodox approach to lead guitar. He is sponsored by Dean Guitars and is well known in the neo-classical genre. Discography Main article: Michael Schenker Group discography Studio albums Michael Schenker Group * The Michael Schenker Group (1980) * MSG (1981) * Assault Attack (1982) * Built to Destroy (1983) * Written in the Sand (1996) * The Unforgiven (1999) * Be Aware of Scorpions (2001) * Arachnophobiac (2003) * Tales of Rock'n'Roll (2006) * In the Midst of Beauty (2008) McAuley Schenker Group * Perfect Timing (1987) * Save Yourself (1989) * M.S.G. (1991) * Nightmare: The Acoustic M.S.G. (1992) Schenker's Temple of Rock * Temple of Rock (2011) * Bridge the Gap (2013) * Spirit on a Mission (2015) Michael Schenker Fest * Resurrection (2018) * Revelation (2019) Cover albums Michael Schenker Group * Heavy Hitters (2005) ** Doctor Doctor: The Kulick Sessions (2007 re-release) ** By Invitation Only (2011 re-release) Live albums Michael Schenker Group * One Night at Budokan (1982) (UK Silver) * Rock Will Never Die (1984) * BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert (1993) * The Michael Schenker Story Live (1997) * The Unforgiven World Tour (1999) * The Mad Axeman Live (2007) * Walk the Stage: The Official Bootleg Box Set (2009) * The 30th Anniversary Concert: Live in Tokyo (2010) McAuley Schenker Group * "Unplugged" Live (1992) Schenker's Temple of Rock * On a Mission - Live in Europe (2012) * On a Mission - Live in Madrid (2016) Michael Schenker Fest * Live Tokyo International Forum Hall A (2017) Band members Current members * Michael Schenker - lead guitar (1979-present) * Gary Barden - lead vocals (1979–1981, 1982-1984, 2008–2010, 2016–present) * Graham Bonnet - lead vocals (February-August 1982, 2016–present) * Robin McAuley - lead vocals (1986-1994, 2012, 2016–present) * Chris Glen - bass (1980–1983, 2008–2009, 2010, 2011, 2016–present) * Steve Mann - keyboards, rhythm guitar (1986-1987, 1988-1991, 2016–present) * Simon Phillips - drums (1980, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2019–present) Former members Lead vocals: * Derek St. Holmes, plus rhythm guitar (1983) * Ray Kennedy (1984) * Roland Jones, plus rhythm guitar (1984–85) * Leif Sundin (1995–1997, 2007–2008) * Marc Robert Harrison (1997) * David VanLanding (1997–1999, 2011, 2012) * Kelly Keeling (1999, 2000) * Keith Slack (1999) * Chris Logan (2001–2004, 2006) * Jari Tiura (2006-2007) * Doogie White (2011, 2012–2016) Keyboards: * Don Airey (session 1980, 2008, 2011) * Paul Raymond, plus guitar (1980–1981, 2011) * Tommy Eyre (session 1982) * Andy Nye (1982–1984) * Claude Gaudette (session 1996) * Seth Bernstein, plus guitar (1997–1999) * Wayne Findlay - keyboard, rhythm guitar & backing vocals (1999–2016) Bass: * Billy Sheehan (1979) * Mo Foster (session 1980) * Dennis Feldman (1984) * Barry Sparks (1996-1998, 1999-2000) * John Onder (1999) * Rev Jones (2001–2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012) * Stuart Hamm (2003) * Pete Way (2006, 2011) * Neil Murray (2008, 2010, 2011) * Elliott "Dean" Rubinson (2010-2011, 2012) * Francis Buchholz (2012–2016) Drums: * Denny Carmassi (1979) * Cozy Powell (1980–1982) * Ted McKenna (1983-1984, 2008, 2016-2019) * Shane Gaalaas (1996–2000) * Jeff Martin (2001, 2006) * Jeremy Colson (2003) * Pete Holmes (2004-2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) * Chris Slade (2008, 2009, 2010, 2011) * Carmine Appice (2010, 2011) * Herman Rarebell (2010, 2011–2016) Category:British hard rock musical groups Category:British heavy metal musical groups Category:German hard rock musical groups Category:German heavy metal musical groups